


Yours Truly

by Hispanic_at_theDisco



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sobbing, warm hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hispanic_at_theDisco/pseuds/Hispanic_at_theDisco
Summary: Remaining Members of Infamous Van Der Linde Gang No More!:Javier Escuella and Bill Williamsonhunted down…Notorious leader Dutchtook his own life to avoid capture....Protege John Marston shot down....Deathscredited toAgent Milton, “Men like them will ruin the civilized world we work hard to preserve.”A request by @savoy-brown-shoe.... I hope you enjoy knowing I may have teared up writing this! ;)
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Sadie Adler & Abigail Roberts Marston
Kudos: 6





	Yours Truly

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by @savoy-brown-shoe on tumblr, I hope ya’ll enjoy it! I nearly cried writing this fic. It does take place in RDR1 so continue at your own risk. Anyways check me [out](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/depresso-scooter-cowboy) y my [guidelines](https://depresso-scooter-cowboy.tumblr.com/post/621165956735139840/%E3%81%A3-%E3%81%A3-request-guidelines-ello-just-guidelines) ! I still take requests and I’ll be posting it on there as well!

**Remaining Members of Infamous Van Der Linde Gang No More!:Javier Escuella and Bill Williamson** hunted down… **Notorious leaderDutch** took his own life to avoid capture....Protege **John Marston shot down....Deaths** credited to **Agent Milton, “Men like them will ruin the civilized world we work hard to preserve."**

Launching the mustang into a flying pace, Sadie kicked her spurs into Hera’s flanks while firmly grasping the reins, whitened her knuckles on one hand and the other gripped the newspaper bearing a shocking headline. Hera’s nostrils flaring in heavy huffs as her legs shook and burned across the Great Plains while her owner’s cheeks whipped red from the dry summer air with eyes red from the dust. 

Approaching Marston’s house, the dirty blonde halted her horse before jumping off, shotgun in hand, scanning for agents...enemies yet found nothing out of the ordinary. She moved towards the front door to find it unlocked causing her heart to pound loudly in her ears then aiming shotgun into the house. _No sign of struggle...Everything still is in place but how-_

Rapid thoughts sprinting continuously in her head immediately extinguished by simple noises of sniffing, coughing, and _wait was that crying? How dare they lay a hand on Abby-Abigail, Jack and Uncle._ Anger bubbled at the surface nearly causing steam whistling out her ears. Loading two bullets, Sadie was close to the ground as she inched towards the door and creaked it open before sticking her head in.

Abigail stood sorrowfully with a handkerchief in her hand while the other opened and closed the kitchen cabinets. It broke Sadie’s stoic facade seeing the brunette in such somber state, she carefully lowered her gun until Abigail suddenly turned and nearly struck the blonde with the pan from the nearby shelf.

"Dear god woman! You nearly sent me black and blue to the ground,” Sadie exclaimed at the women still welding the weapon.

“Sadie Alder? How was I supposed to know it was you? You practically asked for it! Snoopin’ around our house like some criminal,” She argued with a sneeze, “Why didn’t you knock, I would have heard it.”

"Oh I’m sorry darling, I was merely worried about y’all when I read it on black and white that John died. Then I come here to find the door unlocked, what was I supposed to think? That the bastard Agent Ross took y’all again?” 

The room lingered in a deafening silence as both women stood across each other mirroring a duel. A clatter disrupted it from the pot clashing the floor, Abigail’s face contorted between hints of anger, sadness and regret as she leaned over on the counter with her head hanging low.

“John-my husband has only been in the ground for a month and they barely make headlines of it now...Ross did take us again but he didn’t do anything,” the brunette lazily scrubbed at the counter, “Just sent me to a damn culinary school while John ran around like **dog** following his orders. And that agent shot-"

Her voice hitched at the word, Sadie could view the barriers threatening to burst open in her eyes despite the person she normally displays to others on the outside. Headstrong, protective, sometimes so goddamn stubborn at times… A freckled hand rested on her red shawl covering her shoulders returning Abigail to the surface.

“Why didn’t John tell me or Charles for help?”

 _Help, help, help…_ echoed in Abigail’s mind until she swatted at the hand, revealing large tears tracing down her cheeks.

“Because we thought you was in South America and Charles left for Canada! And what good would come of it? Would you shoot ‘em only for the bounty to be on our heads? I’m so fucking tired of running and hiding, I just want to live the simple country life and keep my son safe so he doesn’t have to follow in John’s footsteps…Everyone thinks they are helping by placing others away from danger even though the danger still follows!” 

Sadie flinched at every word of her outburst. The calm and assertive woman she knew who comforted her when Jake died at the hand of the O’Driscolls, became broken and frustrated by everything crashing around her. Heart aching at the sight of this, Sadie hushedly removed her coat and hat onto the floor and brought Abigail into a tight hug. The warmth of the embrace allowed the remaining walls to crumble, leaving the brunette to freely sob into her shoulder. 

“You shouldn’t have to keep all this negative shit bottled up inside, Abigail. It ain’t gonna do your health any good.” Sadie worried.

“I gotta be strong for my boy the best I can. John and Uncle died….Jack only has me as his mother...I want him to grow up educated and not as pig-headed,” A shaky breath trembled her lips, “My health already got it in for me, the doctors in Blackwater and Strawberry say I’m sick. Just my past catching up with me…”

“Oh my dear Abigail. You treat yourself too harshly for all this.”

The hand once swatted away, tenderly rubbed circles into Abigail’s back during the soft hiccups meanwhile Sadie quietly shushed in her ear. Both widows lowered to the wooden floor of the kitchen and remained in each other's arms. Abigail’s eyes grew heavy throughout the moment they stayed on the floor, she felt too tired to fight her body so her eyes finally closed and her body became limp.

Glancing down at the mentally exhausted mother, Sadie let out a small giggle before rocking her awake though Abigail grunted against it, “Come on Abby, let's get you to bed. You need the rest.” 

“Just let me be here a moment…”

The kitchen once again remained in complete silence despite the soft snoring from Abigail. On the other hand, Sadie’s mind absently wrote a note for John before laying a kiss on Abigail’s forehead:

_Dear John Marston,_

_I hope you're doing well in whatever place you managed to get yourself in the afterlife. I know you wanted to protect them from that life we once had, always on the run from Pinkertons or O’Driscolls. I hope I can return the favor y’all did for me when my husband died. Give Uncle my best wishes if he is with you, that drunken fool. Rest now John Marston, don’t worry Abigail and Jack, I’ll take care of them the best I can for you._

_Yours truly - Sadie Alder_

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lordy I hope y'all enjoyed the fic! I'm adding new content on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/depresso-scooter-cowboy) so check that out for this year's Yeehawgust. Adios mis amigos! *rides off to sunset*


End file.
